Puffle
Puffles (Moschomicrotherium Pufflei) are small, furry creatures that can currently be purchased in the Pet Shop. Puffles were discovered sometime in November 2005, however, they do not exist in real life like penguins do. If Puffles are not properly taken care of, they will get sad and eventually run away. There was a contest for the best name for the new creatures, when they were first discovered in 2005. The best name was thought to be "Puffle". On February 13th, 2009 puffles actually started interact with puffle furniture; prior to this, the furniture served no purpose and it was ignored. Puffles appear as cute, small balls of fluff, and there are a variety of colors to choose from. Members may adopt up to 16 puffles of any kind, whilst non-members are restricted to only 2 (blue and red). However, if you become a member, buy more than 2 puffles, and then return to non-member status, players can keep their member puffles. Puffles are also known for sending "Feed Me" postcards to their owners when they are hungry and also postcards notifying their owners when they have run away. How they do it is unknown, as they have no hands, but, they might write with a pen in their mouth or with telekenesis. How they were Discovered In November 2005, a ball of fluff was briefly spotted at the Snow Forts. Penguins named the fluffy animals 'puffles' and then rounded them up near the Snow Forts during Club Penguin's first Christmas Party. When the St. Patrick's Day of 2006 started, all the penguins were able to adopt puffles of their own for the very first time. The first red puffle was discovered by Rockhopper. The first yellow puffle was discovered in the Halloween Party 2007 at the Forest and the Mountain. The first white puffle was discovered during the Puffle Party 2009 at the Dojo Courtyard and the Ski Hill. Care and Health When a player clicks on their puffle, a card similar in appearance to that of a Player Card. In that box are various buttons that allow you to feed, play with, sleep, and walk your puffle. When clicking on the icon with a cookie on it, you can do four options. *Bathe your puffle. *Feed your Puffle regular food, Puffle 'O's. *Give your puffle gum. *Give your puffle a cookie. The fastest known method of completely filling all meters shown on your Puffle's status screen is to first bathe it and then feed it Puffle-O's immediately afterward. But this is also the most expensive method, costing 15 coins. If a Puffle isn't cared enough for, it will eventually run away. Types of Puffles All puffles, no matter what color, cost a player 800 coins. The Red and Blue puffles are special, because they are the only types of puffles that both members and non-members can purchase. Here is some brief information on all puffles and their colors. Blue Puffle Blue Puffles are probably the most welll-known puffle, as being the only non-member puffle until the Red Puffle was introduced; and it is usually representing puffles in videos or pictures. They have purplish-pink tongues. Attitude: Mild-tempered, content, and loyal. Favorite toy: Beach Ball. Special features: Easy to take care of. Favourite Game- None yet but makers say the blue puffle's game will be the last to come out. Red Puffles The Red Puffle originally came from Rockhopper Island, but have now been domesticated for igloo use. The most famous red Puffle is Rockhopper's puffle, Yarr. Attitude: Adventurous, enthusiastic. Favorite toys: Bowling Pins, Cannon. Special features: Originally from Rockhopper Island. These Puffles are also very loyal. Favorite game: Catchin' Waves Pink Puffle Pink Puffles are very well-known for their sportiness. When dancing, they will do a few warm-up streches. They are also depicted as cheerful. Attitude: Active, cheery. Favorite toys: Jump rope, trampoline. Special features: Loves to frequently exercise. Favorite game: Aqua Grabber. Green Puffle Green Puffles are known to be the most energetic and active of all puffles. They have orange tongues. They are much like clowns, and are usually seen with a Propellor Cap or a unicycle. The most famous green Puffle is the Keeper of the Boiler Room. There is a rumor that the Green Puffle can be playable in Jet Pack Adventure because it can fly. This rumor has remained untrue. Attitude: Energetic, playful. Favorite toys: Unicycle and Propeller Cap. Special features: Likes to clown around. Yellow Puffles Yellow Puffles are very creative and artistic, and are known to sculpt and paint perfect pieces of art. They have blue tongues. Before they came out, penguins had rumors that this was the legendary Golden Puffle. Yellow Puffles were first sighted in October, and made avalible for members in November. It can also be seen at the Stage. Attitude: Artistic, spontaneous. Favorite toys: Paintbrush, easel, movie camera. Special features: Very creative. Favorite Game: DJ3K Black Puffles Black puffles are known for their relcutancy, and overall shyness. They are also known for catching on fire when eating O Berries. Many Penguins tend to view black puffles as "gangster-like". When penguins dance with a Black Puffle equipped, the puffle will transform into a tornado: this often baffles new players. Attitude: Strong, silent type. Favorite toy: Skateboard Special features: Sometimes very energetic. Purple Puffles Purple Puffles were discovered sometime in August 2006. They are one of the least known in Club Penguin than other Puffles, but as a result, they are always happy. They are known to dance, and subsequently, the Night Club was host to the Purple Puffle in the Puffle Party 2009. Attitude: Usually happy. Favorite toys: Bubble wand and disco ball. Special features: Loves to dance and is a finicky eater. Favorite game: Dance Contest. White Puffles The White Puffle is one of the latest puffle to be introduced to Club Penguin; first spotted in February 2009. They are only adoptable for members. They are smaller than all puffles, therefore making them unique. They are also currently the most popular puffles, and may be related to Ninjas; due to that fact that they slice their cookies like ninjas, and they sleep like the stone puffles at the Dojo. Attitude: Gentle and strong. Favorite toys: Ice skates. Special features: Can turn anything to ice with a breath. ORANGE PUFFLE Orange puffles are one of the newest puffles.They have been spotted in Febuary 2010. They have beaver like teeth. Attitude:Zany, curious Favorite toys:Boxes,Wagon Special features: sleeps very deeply BROWN PUFFLE Newest puffle. Once given out free to members. They are extremly smart. They were discovered in Janurary 2011 at the Expedition Party (they were given away free to members then). Attitude: Super smart, inventive Favorite toys: Beaker, Rockets Speical features: Afraid of balloons Favourite Game: There are currently no games for the brown puffle, but they have a promising future with one. Rumors *Rainbow Puffles are a rumored type of puffle in the game. *There are also some rumors about Gold, Gray and Dark Blue puffles. White and Brown puffles has been a rumour but now, members can buy them. *Yellow puffles were once a rumor in Club Penguin. The rumor started even before the Library book, Penguin Tales 2007, was released. It included a story known as "The Legend of the Golden Puffle", which sparked the controversy. As of November 30th 2007, Yellow Puffles are now adoptable in the Pet Shop, but only members can get them. *White puffles were once a rumour of Club Penguin. They were originally found in the Dojo Courtyard and in the Ski Hill, and usually appeared 30 minutes at a time. *Ninja Puffles are a rumoued type of puffle. *There was once a rumour that a Rainbow Puffle was located at the cliff of the Cove at the Puffle Party, that is not proven yet. *Some believe that there are lavender puffles. No one knows if they are real. No one knows if any of these rumors are true at the moment, but keep looking! Trivia *The first puffle to appear was the blue puffle. It did so in 2005. *Both the orange and brown puffles were introduced during the 2009 and 2010 puffle parties. Most say they just wanted to join the fun! *You cannot capture puffles in the wild. You can only help the pet shop with puffle roundups.